


A Dragon(fly) and a Fawn

by dragonflycas



Series: Hybrid Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wolf!Dean, dragonfly!cas, fawn!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sastiel (friendship and romantic) within my hybrid!au verse. Lots of fluff and cuteness. Each chapter is pretty much self-encapsulated, though some feed into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Castiel's wings looking like this: http://todayilearned.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/dragonfly.jpg

There's a new boy in Sam’s tenth-grade class. He never takes his coat off, not even when he sits down at his desk. The teacher tries to make him when it’s time for lunch, but he fights her until she gives up.

Sam’s always been a curious little kid, so he sits down by the boy at lunch. He doesn’t mention the coat yet, and he definitely doesn’t mention the shimmering blue-green speckles of color on the other boy’s face and hands. It’s not polite, and he tries not to stare.

Instead he asks about where the new boy, Castiel, is from. They talk about school, they both love to read and are considered ‘nerds’ by most others. They become quick friends.

They spend every lunchtime together after that, and pair up for most projects. Castiel wears the coat every day, and Sam never mentions it.

Two weeks into school John is gone for a while so Sam invites Cas over to his house. They walk together, chatting aimlessly.

When they get there, Cas meets Dean. Who of course immediately goes, “Hey, you’re the kid with the trenchcoat!” Sam shoots him a glare, and Cas just blushes and nods.

When they get up to Sam’s room, Cas finally speaks. “Why haven’t you ever asked? Everyone does.”

"I just figured you’d tell me when you’re ready." Sam shrugs, and Cas smiles at that. He slowly reaches up and slides the coat from his shoulders. Once it’s off his wings flick out behind him, long and thin and translucent, shimmering in the light from Sam’s window.

For a long moment, Sam’s speechless, just gaping. Cas gets nervous, begins to fidget, and almost pulls the coat back on. The fawn rushes to stop him.

"No! Wait, they’re just… they’re beautiful." Now it’s Cas’ turn to be speechless as Sam stares at him in awe. "Why would you ever hide them?"

"Insects are weird, my whole family says I’m a freak." His wings flutter when he shrugs.

"I’m a prey animal from a predator family, I know the feel." Sam offers a small smile, tail twitching. "They must get cramped under that coat though, wanna keep it off while you’re here?"

"Sure." Cas smiles back, pausing before adding shyly, "I really like your ears." Sam's smile widens to a grin, and he decides to invite Cas over more often. As much as possible.


	2. Reverence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extension of chapter 2 - romantic relationship this time.

They’re gentle with each other.

Sam knows how delicate Cas’ wings are, how easy it would be to tear them. He never touches without consent, and even then, it’s gentle and reverent. Every single time Cas takes off his coat, Sam stares at his wings with the same amount of awe and wonder he had the very first time.

In return, Cas takes just the same amount of care with Sam’s antlers, ears, and tail. He loves them all, loves how soft his ears are and how fluffy his tail, and how pretty his antlers are growing in this year.

When Sam complains about them aching or itching, Cas is there in an instant, with a dozen different online remedies. Sam already knows what works from when he was young, and his boyfriend doesn’t waste a second in getting the supplies and pulling him into bed, holding Sam against his chest and rubbing his head gently until he feels better again.

Sometimes, they just like to touch. Sam will run his fingertips over Cas’ beautifully colored sides, face, arms. Cas will kiss Sam’s soft ears and spotted shoulders.

They’ve always been told their strange, but to each other, they’re absolutely beautiful. And they wouldn’t trade each other’s love for the admiration of the whole world, not ever.


	3. Role Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Sam and Cas do a school project together.

Usually, Sam works alone on projects. It’s just easier that way. No one else in his class likes him, and he prefers to do the extra work than to deal with the animosity.

But there’s a new boy in class now, and the others avoid him too. Children can be so cruel. So when the teacher asks them to pair up for a history presentation, the ten-year-old shyly sidles up to Castiel’s desk.

"Want to work together?" The dragonfly blinks as he looks up, obviously shocked to have been asked.

"Alright." He nods and smiles, wings twitching behind him. "What do you want to do it on?"

They agree to do it on prey leaders, those who broke the stereotypes of weakness and submission and rose to the top of their respective fields.

Cas finds a handful of deer politicians, business people, and artists, telling Sam about each one eagerly. It’s obvious he’s searching them out specifically, trying to cater to his new friend. It’s incredibly sweet.

Sam, unfortunately, has a harder time. He searches for days, and finally comes up with a dragonfly who became a multimillionaire through his company in Russia. When he shows Cas the biography, practically bouncing with excitement, the little insect’s eyes go wide with awe.

"Someday, I bet you’ll be as powerful as him. You’re super smart!" Sam declares, beaming up at his friend. Cas flushes, and reminds the fawn of the deer police chief they found, since Sam wants to go into law enforcement of some kind.

They of course flesh out their project with other people, other species, other sources. But it’s obvious to everyone when they present that they are most passionate when speaking about each other’s animals.

They can’t help it, they’re both just so glad to have a friend.


	4. A Dragon in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to hear about the new dragon in Sam's first-grade class.

"There’s a dragon in my class!" It’s the first thing Sam says when he runs in the door after school, eyes alight.

"A dragon?" Dean raises his eyebrows, smiling as his little brother clambers up on the couch, obviously full of excitement.

"Yeah! He’s got wings an’ everythin’, they’re see-through an’ real pretty, an’ his skin’s all blue an’ stuff in some places."

"Wow." Dean decides not to burst Sammy’s bubble, even though he’s quite sure that the boy in question is probably a dragonfly. "Can he breathe fire?"

"No, but he’s really really fast, he beat all the older boys at dodge ball!" Sam waves his hands excitedly as he talks, wide smile revealing two missing teeth. The tooth fairy comes around a lot for first graders. "His name’s Cas, an’ he likes to read like I do, an’ he loves animals like I do, an’ he’s really really nice!"

"That’s great Sammy."

Sam babbles on about his new best friend for a while longer, gushing about their shared interests and how Cas is also the only non-predator in his family. Dean is pleased to see him making friends. Sometimes it can be so hard on him, moving around like they do, it’s good for him to get some normal social interaction sometimes. Kids need that kind of thing. He just hopes it won’t make it hurt too much when they have to leave again.


	5. A Peaceful Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Cas on a hike and they have a picnic together when they reach the top of the trail.

Sam tells Cas they’re going somewhere special, but he refuses to say where. On the phone, he simply tells Cas to wear light clothes and sturdy shoes, and to be waiting outside his house at ten in the morning. Castiel isn’t particularly keen on being awake before noon on a summer saturday, but he doesn’t protest. Sam’s surprises are always wonderful.

Sam arrives in Dean’s car, a cooler and a folded up blanket in the backseat. Cas is thinking more and more that this is going to be an outdoorsy adventure, which definitely pleases him. One of the many things they share in common is a love of nature.

His wings flutter when they kiss and he blushes, but Sam just kisses his cheek again and tells him he’s beautiful.

In return, Cas grumbles at Sam about the ‘early’ hour and uses his lap as a pillow while they drive. He’s not supposed to see where they’re going anyway, not until they’re actually there.

“Okay.” Sam says after a while, parking and killing the engine. “C’mon, sleepyhead.” He ruffles his boyfriend’s hair and earns a low growl of annoyance, but Cas is smiling as he sits up and looks around. They’re at the entrance to a hiking trail, woods all around, lushly green and stirring with the sounds of birds and insects and small animals.

They both climb out of the car carefully, Cas shaking out his wings and Sam finally able to straighten up after driving hunched to avoid tearing the roof with his antlers and earning the eternal hatred of his big brother.

“It’s perfect.” Cas hums, breathing in the warm air. It’s hovering between seventy and seventy-five today, beautiful weather. Sam grabs the cooler and blanket and joins his boyfriend at the head of the trail.

“Don’t say that yet, we gotta get to the end first.” The young stag grins, shifting the blanket up so he can take Cas’ hand and lead him up the trail.

They walk in comfortable silence for the most part, one of them occasionally pointing out a pretty bird or cute squirrel. Sam spots a dragonfly that has Cas’ exact coloring, and actually chases after it to try and see more, making his boyfriend smile bashfully. Sam tells him that the actual dragonfly has nothing on him, and kisses Cas’ nose.

They see only two other hikers, and then they are at the top. It’s not a large hill, but it’s enough to have made them thirsty and a bit tired. Still, the view is more than worth it. They both gasp when they break through the treeline, staring out. It’s only their town below them, a collection of houses and buildings and streets. But from above it looks like a painting.

There’s a grassy area to the right, and though there’s a picnic bench there already, they opt for spreading out their blanket on the ground. Cas curls up against Sam’s side and watches as he unpacks the cooler.

He’s brought along all of Cas’ favorite things, those that don’t need to be hot that is. Ham sandwiches, corn chips and hummus, fresh fruit, and lemon mineral water. With double-chocolate cookies for dessert. They eat in that adorably gross way couples do, feeding each other and kissing between bites. To them, even a second without touching seems a waste.

Once the dishes and leftovers are packed away, Sam lays down and pulls Cas down with him, holding his boyfriend close to his chest. They talk softly, and kiss quite a bit more. Sam makes a lewd comment about how there’s no one else around and gets his chest smacked, but the sparkle in Cas’ bright eyes suggests that if there’s no one home when they get back, the day certainly won’t be over.

For now though, they simply lay there, enjoying each others’ closeness and watching the light change as the minutes slip past them. They do nothing, and it’s time they couldn’t have spent any better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trust Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281597) by [Cuddlykangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlykangaroo/pseuds/Cuddlykangaroo)




End file.
